


Damaged Goods.

by DemonSammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Multi, Sad, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSammy/pseuds/DemonSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of pestering Lucifer finally agrees to let the reader see his wings, but what she sees shocks her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged Goods.

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N means your name.

He had finally agreed, which was good because after weeks of pestering you couldn't wait to see your lover's wings. Your eyes are covered, though you can still make out the bright light from between your fingers as he Angel opens up his wings.

" It's safe to look. " He says gruffly, a soft hint of distain in his voice, and you couldn't stop the soft gasp of shock from escaping your lips as you stated at the magnificent beauty before you. What was once the pearliest of whites had now collected enough grime over the years that you could only describe them as a gray sooty colour, and some of the whitest of feathers on his primaries had turned a sinful ruby red after his fall, but where now black with dirt which had cumulated in the millennia he had spent in the cage, and you could see why the archangel was so unwilling to show you his wings; the six beautiful monstrosities where bent at different angles, leading you to wonder how he managed to fly with such things.

" Can I touch them ? " You breathed, voice barely above a whisper as your hands traced the shoulders of his vessel. Lucifer gave a sullen nod, and your hand reached out to trace the top of his wings, startling you when they convulsed involuterily. You let out a stammer of apologies, spluttering as dirt flew everywhere, and the archangel flashed you a somewhat sardonic smirk.

" No worries y/n, it's been a long time since anyone touched my wings. " He said in the gruff, slow voice, that made your knees weak Everytime. Your nod was small but unmissable, and small hands reach out to stroke at the primary feathers as the archangel shuddered. You swallowed the small sob which attempted to make an escape, and a single feather fell into your palm at your mere touch.

" Could you conjure some water and a cloth ? " You requested, the archangel's eyes narrowed suspiciously at your request, but snapped his fingers anyway and suddenly a bowl of water was at your feet, another beside it for cleaning the cloth.

" You can't fix a millennia of damage with hot water. " Lucifer snarled, a twisted smirk gracing the angel's lips. " I can try. " Was your stubborn response, and you dipped the cloth into the hot water and wiped at the dirt covering the dishevelled feathers, smirking smugly when bits of grit fell to the ground. " I'm sorry you were saying ? " You said smugly, your cocky smirk only widening at Lucifer's sudden deafness and unresponsive was to your question. It took hours, but you wiped at the feathers until they where once again pearly white, straightening the crooked ones until the most powerful archangel's wings where standing tall and proud.

" Why did you do that ? " The angel in question asked, voice breathless and eyes narrowed.

" You looked in pain. " Your reply was short and simple, a smile gracing your lips as the Angel shook his wings in a show off way.

" I'm the devil. I'm supposed to feel pain. " He replied, his eyes still narrowed.

" No you're an archangel. Just because your dad grounded you doesn't mean you're not still an angel. The most beautiful of them all. " You said, eyes the size of saucers as Lucifer's arms snaked around your slim waist.

" Thankyou for believing in me. Even if nobody else does. " He breathed into your ear, a happy sigh escaping his lips.


End file.
